


Overflow

by RecedingSerenity



Series: Detroit: Become Shipped [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Connor always said that he would do anything for Gavin. And when he said anything...he meant it. Even if 'anything' classified as giving up his own life for the sake of the detective's.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Become Shipped [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Overflow

So close. He had been so damn close, Connor felt it. All the evidence had lined up, all the clues had pointed to this warehouse. Gavin had to be here, he just had to be. No one had doubted Connor, either. Deviant he may be, but that didn't mean that he was any less of a detective than he was before he deviated. If anything, it sharpened his skills, made him want to continue to do this rather than just being forced to.

That want to do this, that drive to continue serving the police department and help in any way he could? It was what was motivating him to go through with this search regardless of how treacherous.

"Don't go in there yet!" Connor had been told. "We don't know what this asshole will do, it's best if we wait for backup to get here. Reed's stubborn as all hell, he-"

Connor hadn't listened to the rest of what Lieutenant Anderson had been saying. Yes, Gavin was stubborn, and he was very capable of defending himself. Connor had no doubt about that whatsoever. He would have waited if it was anybody else. But the fact that it was Gavin... Connor couldn't wait. He refused to wait. He refused to stand by idly when he could be getting to the human that he had grown so fond of over the past year.

A sharp "God dammit, Connor!" had been heard from Hank when the RK800 deliberately ignored what Hank had said, making his way briskly into the overwhelmingly large warehouse.

Gavin had been gone for two days, eight hours, fifty-three minutes, and seven seconds. Within that very first hour, Connor had already been a wreck. The night before the detective's disappearance, the two of them had gone out, visited a park that Gavin claimed he always frequented when he was young. He'd boasted about the fights he used to get into, which would prompt fond eye rolling from the android in his company. They walked, they ran, they sat on playground equipment, they sat on the grass...just enjoying each other's company. Connor felt..happy. It was an emotion that he loved feeling, and it sprouted almost instantaneously when he was around Gavin. Don't get Connor wrong, Gavin still had his characteristics that made him unlikable to other's, but it's what made Gavin...Gavin. Connor wouldn't change a single thing about him.

The only thing Connor would change would be for Gavin to be safe at his side once again. The sooner he finds him, the sooner that wish could come true.

Connor had been right there. He knew he had been right there. Partly because he could just sense that something was off, but mostly because he heard a shout. Gavin's shout. The detective's shout of "No! Connor, no! Get back!"

Connor had always prided himself on his reaction time. He was always quicker than his opponent. Always. Well, that 'always' had turned into a 'most of the time', because before Connor could even process what direction his partner's voice came from, there was a sharp pinch at his neck, and it made his skin retract around that area instantaneously. Not even a second passed before lines of indecipherable code sped past Connor's vision, and before he could begin to attempt to understand what was happening, the android was collapsing to the floor, a temporary shutdown underway. The last thing Connor had heard was his name being shouted again from the man that he'd worked so vigorously to find and save.

So close... he had been so damn close.

**~oOo~**

Gavin had a wonderfully horrendous view of the whole damn thing. He would've fought harder against his aggressor, had he not been told that if he did, more harm would come to Connor. That didn't stop the detective from screaming out an attempted warning, though. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough, because that dart flew out right when it was supposed to, injecting itself right into Connor's neck, sending the android to the ground.

"No! Fuck, Connor!" Gavin yelled out from the second floor of the warehouse, regardless of knowing it was useless. He was shoved forward roughly by a hand pressing against his back, making him stumble and bash up against the metal railing of the catwalk, grunting as the metal hit against his already bruised rib cage.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet," the masked man practically growled, one hand at Gavin's back, keeping him pinned there, practically forcing him to stare at Connor's motionless body.

"And I thought I told you to screw off, you piece of-" Gavin fired back with obvious hostility in his voice, only to have his hair yanked roughly, pulling him back, emitting a noise of both shock and pain from him. One hand stayed gripping his hair, and the other hand gripped his bound wrists behind his back as he was quickly pushed along.

Gavin fussed and struggled the whole time, because he would be damned if he didn't go down without a fight. Well, he's already tried that, and it only succeeded in getting him in ropes around his wrists tight enough that they nearly cut off his circulation. Still, Gavin wasn't about to just comply simply. Only reason he was complying at all in any aspect was because he didn't want any further harm to come to Connor. Damn it, he never should've came, he never should've looked for him... If they somehow managed to get out of this, Gavin was no doubt going to be blaming himself for the whole ordeal.

Gavin was taken to a room deeper in the warehouse, the layout of the room a bit different than the rest. The walls of the room consisted of windows, able to see a fair amount of the warehouse, and there were two chairs in the center, back to back. "The hell are you doing?" He asked in a growl as he was shoved to sit down in one of the chairs. His wrist restraints were adjusted quickly to practically lock him in the chair, receiving no answer from the douchebag that was behind all this.

Soon, he was left alone in the room, much to the man's aggravation. He tugged at his restraints, only resulting in his wrists becoming more rope-burned than they already were. He wasn't alone for long, though, because within the next few minutes, the door opened once more, revealing the same masked antagonist, this time carrying a limp Connor, who was still clearly unconscious. Even his LED was void of color. The android was positioned in the chair behind Gavin, his wrists being bound to the chair as well. Gavin said nothing, knowing words wouldn't get him anywhere. That, and he was...shit, he was scared. Scared that him and his mouth would get the two of them killed.

Without any other words between any of them, the masked man left again, shutting the door tightly behind him. Gavin followed him with his narrowed eyes until he couldn't see him anymore, and he hung his head with a heavy sigh before quickly raising it once more once he heard a quiet exhale from behind him. He turned his head to the side to look behind him as well as he could, saying quickly with a rather large amount of hope in his voice, "Connor?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Connor's systems began to creep back online. He lifted his head slowly, blinking a few times as he automatically ran his diagnostics. Nothing was damaged, but...everything was slowed. Perception decreased, reaction time decreased, general strength decreased.. What the hell was in that injector? "Gavin?" Connor eventually responded.

Gavin immediately let out a breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "Oh, holy shit.." he breathed out in relief, arching his hands in a kind of painful way just to grasp at Connor's hands the best he could.

Connor instantly did the same, his fingers curling around Gavin's. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked quickly.

"Who cares?" Was Gavin's instant response, just relieved that his android was still alive.

"I do!" Connor said, giving Gavin's fingers a small squeeze since that was all he could grasp from the position that they were in.

Gavin let out a breath of a laugh, glancing around the room for a few seconds. "Sap." Connor opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a heavy thunking sound from somewhere up above them. The duo looked upwards simultaneously, unease filling them. "The hell was that?" Gavin mumbled.

Connor's eyes landed on a well concealed hatch on the ceiling, and it was then that he remembered what building they were in. "Gavin, this warehouse used to function as a water distilling facility. Look at the windows- This was one of the rooms that they tested the water in. It's actually a tank. They'd observe from the outside, there's most likely panels outside of this room, broken ones, but regardless, they would use those to-" Connor began to explain quickly, though was cut off.

"Is there a point to this?" Gavin interrupted with a bit of urgency in his voice, beginning to hear the rush of water from up above.

"That hatch is going to open and release the water into this tank," Connor said, urgency in his own voice. Not for himself, of course. He didn't care about himself. He was scared for Gavin. If they didn't get out of here, the human would drown. Connor would certainly suffer some consequences as well, but as stated, he cared only for Gavin's safety.

"Fuck, we gotta get out of here," Gavin said, just as the hatch flew open, and, sure enough, water came flowing down through the hatch, spilling into the room. Uh, tube? Whatever the hell they were in, they needed to get out of it.

Simultaneously, they both began to tug vigorously at their bindings, but this rope was holding. If Connor was at his full strength, he would've been able to rip out of these within seconds. But because of whatever was in that injector, he lacked his usual strength. There had to be a way...there had to be! There had to be something! Connor looked around quickly, LED whirring red in alarm.

"Connor..."

"There has to be something we can use. There's a way out of this," Connor said hastily, watching as the water was steadily rising up to their calves.

"Connor, listen to me."

"If we can somehow just-"

"Connor!" The shout was enough to get Connor to focus on Gavin, who had stopped tugging on the restraints at this point. "I don't... Listen, I don't think we're getting out of this."

"No..no, we can, we-"

"Hey," Gavin continued, arching his wrists as best as he could to hold onto Connor's hands again, who had stilled his movements as soon as Gavin's fingers came into contact with his own. "...I'm so sorry, Connor. I never should've... I never should've stayed out late that night. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry you got dragged into this.." he said, watching the water level rise to their knees.

"Gavin..." Connor said quietly, he too watching the water ascend. Shit, it was freezing... "You shouldn't be apologizing- I'm the one who failed to look after you. I'm the one who took so long to get to you. I should've been faster, I...I'm sorry. I don't want you t-... I don't want you to die, Gavin, you..mean everything to me.."

Gavin shivered slightly, the water now rising up past their stomachs. Gavin didn't care if he died. He just didn't want Connor to die. He cared way too damn much about this piece of plastic... But the way things were looking? They weren't going to get out of this. Neither of them. "...We're together."

"What?"

"I said..we're together," Gavin repeated. "Me and you, plastic, we're together. We're not alone. We have each other.."

Connor let out a shaky, synthetic breath, tightening his grip on Gavin's fingers. "I didn't realize you were so poetic."

"Dying will do that to a person... I didn't realize you were so emotional," Gavin responded, a faint, sad smile on his lips.

"Of course I'm emotional, I-... I love you, Gavin. Of course I'm going to be emotional... I love you, so much more than I thought I ever could," Connor said, the emotion clear in his voice.

Gavin's breath hitched. They've never..they've never exchanged 'I love you's before. They knew they loved each other, but they never said it before. The human felt hot tears stinging at his eyes, such a contrast to the cold water that was rising up past their chests. He couldn't bring himself to speak for a few seconds. They...were going to die. He and Connor were going to die here. They would never share another kiss, they would never share another hug, they would never share warm moments together...None of that. It was all ending right now.

"Gavin?"

The water was up to their chins now. If Gavin was going to say something, it had to be now. So that's just what he did. He tilted his head up a little, saying tearfully, "I love you, too, Connor. F-fuck, I love you, too."

At this, Connor closed his eyes, a small tear slipping down his left cheek as he did so. But he smiled. Gavin loved him. They were together. They were going to die together, loving each other.

It wasn't much longer until the water was up over their heads, and their grip on each other's hands only tightened. Gavin didn't even know why he was holding his breath. He was merely delaying the inevitable, making it more painful, both physically and mentally. His lungs were soon screaming for air, his body screaming for dryness and warmth, all of which he knew he wouldn't be receiving. Spots of color started dotting the human's vision.

An urgent temperature warning obstructed Connor's vision, his systems demanding he get warm, or else he would suffer a terrible system failure. He instantly and a bit subconsciously activated his manual internal temperature gauge, increasing his body temperature to preserve himself for as long as he could.

Wait.

Wait, his internal temperature system was still working. Brown eyes widened, an idea slamming into him. Why didn't he think of this sooner?! This could very well destroy Connor...But if it meant even a slim chance of getting Gavin out, it would be worth it.

Connor focused on increasing his internal temperature further, working desperately against the cold of the water, directing the warmth to his wrists as best as he could. The water around his wrists was quickly becoming warmer, and there were several warnings and errors displaying in the android's vision, but he paid them no mind. The water was practically boiling at this point, and he ran the risk of injuring Gavin, but it was either injure him, or let him drown.

Connor could feel the skin around his wrists deactivating, the white porcelain splitting open slightly from the intense heat that Connor was forcing to emit from there, little streams of thirium combining with the water. The RK800 honestly thought that he might lose consciousness from the exertion, already feeling drained from the injector, but he couldn't stop. He refused.

And then...Connor's restraints slackened. He did it... Oh, he did it! He'd literally burned through them underwater! Connor quickly pushed the rest of the rope off of his destroyed wrists, and he turned quickly, looking at Gavin. He was unconscious... Connor wasted no time in getting the ropes off of Gavin's wrists, and coldness once again surrounded his body. Ah, convenient; his internal temperature regulator stopped working.

**[ERROR]  
[INTERNAL TEMPERATURE TOO LOW]  
[SHUTDOWN IMMINENT]  
[TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN: 01:35]**

Shit...Connor had to get Gavin out of here, now. Once he got Gavin's bindings off, he hooked an arm around him, pulling him with him as he maneuvered them to the door, pushing at it urgently. It wasn't budging...

**[01:01]**

Connor tried the door for a few more seconds before giving up. Wasted time... Suddenly, a crack appeared on one of the windows. Connor was too dazed to have heard the gunshot that had caused this. He didn't realize that Hank and the backup had entered the building, in a shootout with their offender. All Connor knew was that a crack meant a weak spot. So, he brought his foot back and kicked as hard as he could, the water slowing his kick, but it was still effective. The crack grew, spreading radially.

**[00:40]**

Connor kicked again and again, until finally, oh finally, the glass caved, shattering. The water flooded out rapidly, the current dragging Connor and Gavin with. The android quickly wrapped both arms around Gavin, pulling him to his chest protectively, Connor taking the blow to the back from the metal railing, grunting as he made contact with it. The rest of the water flooded out and downwards. Immediately once it was safe to do so, Connor laid Gavin on his back, taking quick note that he wasn't breathing.

**[00:18]**

Connor wasted no time in performing CPR, his LED flickering in and out of color. He was out of the cold water, but it was still affecting him, and the shutdown countdown was still live. He had to revive Gavin before then...he had to. He needed to.

It was after a few stressful tries that Gavin gasped, instantly turning onto his side and coughing up water violently, and Connor let out a shaky breath, moving to rub at Gavin's back. "You're okay...you're okay..." Connor said, voice filled with static.

**[00:06]**

Connor stayed right where he was, rubbing Gavin's back as he discarded the water from his lungs. Only then did it occur to him that Hank and Chris were running over, both of them shouting his and Gavin's names.

**[00:03]**

Connor smiled. He did it. He saved Gavin.

**[00:02]**

Gavin was alive. He was going to be out of it for a while, but he was okay. He was breathing again.

**[00:01]**

Connor let his hands fall away from Gavin slowly, eyes shifting to Hank as the older man crouched down quickly in front of Connor, pulling him close, Chris tending to Gavin, who Connor heard rasp out his name.

**[00:00]**

Connor didn't have time to say Gavin's name back, LED slowly fading out, falling motionless in Hank's grasp. He did what he wanted to do. He saved Gavin. He wasn't in danger anymore...

And they loved each other.


End file.
